tangled in the web
by SnowAngel116
Summary: The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout... As Nightwing's world unravels around him it is his choices as Dick Grayson that lead to that fateful night and everything that follows after. Slight AU with callbacks from other parts of the DC universe. Nightwing-centric.
1. The Coward

A/N : _Here we go!_

xxxxx

He woke up on a roof. He couldn't move and his brain wouldn't will it, so he laid there with racking breaths pulsing through his chest. His focus was gone and he wasn't quite sure what he was doing here but he didn't have any reason to question it so he laid there for a long time until little by little pieces of information began to put itself back together in his mind.

Suddenly, he could no longer breathe. He was choking on his thoughts and his body woke like in a jolt as air rushed back into his body. He crawled his way to the chimney and leaned back, panting and wheezing for some life.

He curled up to his knees and tried to focus, tried to understand. He remembered fragments.

 _There was something horrible. Desmond was there. And Catalina. And blood._

 _BANG!_

 _And then she was there whispering sweet nothings (but he wasn't)._

Something awful had happened.

He fumbled for his communicator with shaky hands. He had to call for someone- anyone.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice asked clear and crisp but he couldn't find the words to reply. _"Hello, Nightwing?"_ This time the voice was slightly panicked but he still didn't know what to say. Or rather, how to even explain what was going on.

 _"Dick you better not be playing with me."_ He tried to articulate something but only succeeded in a heavier pace of breathing. _"Are you alright? Leave your signal on I'm coming to your location."_

He noticed it had rained and he was sitting in a damp suit. It was uncomfortable but there was nothing he could do about it.

He dozed off, but not to sleep, just out of his mind as his brain forced him into a state of catatonia.

...

Some time later he was shaken back to his senses to find someone kneeling next to him. They were saying something to him but it didn't quite register in his mind. After a while they moved their positioning to the front of him and put their arms on his shoulders.

"Dick! Can you hear me?" This person was exasperated or... worried.

He flinched and made eye contact with the man. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came.

"What- what happened?" The man stared at Nightwing's tattered clothing and rain-soaked appearance. Then he noticed the dark blots on his open flesh; the rain hadn't completely washed away the event.

"Are you hurt? There's blood on your hands…"

He looked down at his own hands to confirm what was said and began to shake. The man clenched his hands harder onto his shoulders in an effort to stabilize him.

"Just- please say something."

It took a little while but Dick pulled himself together for a few moments. "I...- _something happened._ " He whispered shakily.

The man- the man had red hair. He was familiar. Dick _knew_ this man.

"Roy…" And Roy looked at him dead in the eye. "I don't think I-..." And then he could say no more. Nothing would articulate itself.

"Dick, it's okay. I'm gonna take you home." Roy started stood himself up first and lent a hand to Dick who could not do much but look at the offer.

"Please. Not home." Dick pleaded and Roy sighed. With little else he could do Roy picked up the surprisingly heavy hero and gently positioned him over his shoulder.

"Hold on Dickie, it's gonna be fine."

xxxxx

 _This is the scene for now. I may continue this when I have the time or when inspiration but this story has basically been floating around for years now. It should be familiar if you know a bit about the Nightwing comics. And if the few namedrops or setting didn't tip you off... I think you know exactly which arc I'm talking about. Everybody loves a bit of controversy :)_


	2. Conflict

A/N: Apologies for the wait but like I said previously, this is a come and go project so I write when I have the inspiration. I indeed do have plans for this story which I hope to finish one day but until then- enjoy.

* * *

Roy was at home with Lian when he got the call from Dick. It was late, three in the morning late and he figured if it hadn't been an emergency Dick wouldn't have called him considering his parental circumstances.

He couldn't leave Lian alone. Even though she was only four, she acted much older than she seemed. She was mature but she was barely out of her toddler stages and she needed someone to watch over her.

Roy had severed and hurt many relationships in his life but he knew there were people that could always be counted on when he needed them, no matter how angry they were at him. Ever since Roy had become the primary figure in Lian's life league members all over had offered to lend a hand. He reluctantly accepted the help.

" _Roy? You do realize how late it is, yeah?_ "

"Yes Donna, I am fully aware of the time."

" _Explain quick then, before I fall back asleep._ "

"Can you come watch Lian please?"

" _I love the little munchkin but what could you possibly be doing that requires me to come to Star City at this hour?" She asked suspiciously. "This better not have anything to do with-_ "

"No, Donna." He sighed exasperatedly. Roy had made many mistakes in his life but now he had Lian. That was reason enough to never get involved with such dangerous things again. He dragged a hand across his face in frustration. "But I do need to leave as soon as I can."

" _Why not Artemis? Roy, this really isn't a good time._ "

"I can't ask her to do this now. You know what she and Wally are going through." Roy heard her sigh on the other line.

" _I know, but I also can't just get travel across the country at this hour without any information_ _._ _Just- just tell me something._ "

He sighed; there wasn't really much he could tell her. "It's Dick."

" _I'll be there soon._ " Roy was almost annoyed that such a simple name could elicit such a motivated response from the woman but he would be hard pressed to find anyone who wouldn't respond that same way, including himself.

x

True to her word Donna was there in no time and didn't bother to knock on the door as she strolled cooly inside the apartment, greeting Lian with a hug before deigning to acknowledge Roy at all.

"Hello to you, too." Roy slipped sarcastically.

Donna pursed her lips in a thin line as if ready to lecture him but her eyes were laced with worry for one her own. Dick was family.

"It's almost three in the morning Roy, what do you expect?" she replied on edge. "What do you know?" She asked softly and stepped closer into him. "You were very withholding over the phone."

"I would have been more straightforward if I knew anything concrete. I know his location but I couldn't get a single word from him." Donna pressed her eyebrows together and waited for more information. "Donna I need to get to him- he sounded like he was in bad shape."

"Well, where is he?"

"He's at his apartment but he called me on his communicator." They both stared hard at each other for a moment, neither quite sure of the implications of this location. "I need to go." He stated and picked a drowsy Lian up from off the couch and snuggled her into his neck. He kissed the side of her head before he handed her to Donna and kissed her on the cheek too. The familial feel of this departure did not escape Roy's mind but he and Donna were still very far from the level of trust they once shared. He had to remind himself she was here for Dick's sake and not his own.

"Should we call-"

"No." Donna pursed her lips. "They're not on good terms right now-"

"When are they ever?"

"-and unless we have no other choice, we are not calling him."

"Donna, I wouldn't be such a di-" Roy cut himself off at the curious look of Lian. "Well I wouldn't be so forceful about if this wasn't serious. Dick hasn't talked to him in months."

"This sounds like a pretty good time to make amends, Roy." She justified.

"Look, I called you because you're one of the few people in my life I know won't let me down. I need you to not call him." Roy paused for a moment. "He'll find out on his own soon enough but if you really feel you need to call someone call Alfred. Or Tim, or Clark, or even Wally and Artemis." He shook his head. "Just don't get the Bat involved unless it's an emergency. A life or death emergency." Now he was psyching himself out that this little mission could be more of a shitfest than it already seemed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." The promise came off with ease but he was more than a little worried about what he might find in Blüdhaven.

Donna shook him with hard eyes; she didn't normally seem so cold. "Roy, just bring him home."

He would try.

* * *

A/N: A few notes-

Donna Troy: Not part of the YJ cartoon but was stated to have been a member of YJ between the five year skip. Donna and Roy would have had a volatile relationship at some point beforehand. He truly loved her, but he also loved chaos (and heroin). She's always been someone he could call on no matter what and is also one of Dick's closest friends.

Wally and Artemis: Clearly Wally is no longer part of the speedforce and his return to this "reality" has really screwed with him. Also, he and Artemis are dealing with some heavy things that I will go into more detail later.

The Bat: Dick and Bruce are also currently dealing with what would now be their second or third fallout based upon the timeline I'm referencing.

Thanks for reading! Please be so kind as to leave a review, means a lot :)


End file.
